deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu VS Ryo Sakazaki
Ryu VS Ryo Sakazaki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. DeathBattleDude= Description It's Capcom VS SNK as two Karate warriors clash! Who will prevail?! Interlude Ryu Ryu: I'm not through fighting. And I do not run from the power I hold within. I too seek strength. That's what has driven me all this way. Ryu then gets back up. Ryu: And yet I never truly understood just what power is, or what it means to be strong. Your words did help me to understand one thing. The power I seek is nothing like what you describe. Ryu then clenches and begins to raise his fist up. Ryu: The power humans possess, that is the source of and destination for all of life. The power you're after is the opposite of this. It can only destroy that which is good, to seek it invites your own demise. That is why I fight! I fight to rid the world of such diabolical power! I'll show you what true strength is. It is the courage to stand up in the face of evil and emerge victorious! Ryo Sakazaki Evil Ash: Kyokugen Style Karate? Kyokugen means extreme and that implies limits and restrictions. What a perfect name for such a worthless piece of trash. It's good to know you have an accurate image of yourself. Ryo: You do not seem to understand. Kyokugen is about exceeding your limits! It's abour reaching new heights beyond your former limits, not your twisted definition! Intermission Death Battle Results Polls Do you agree with the results of Ryu VS Ryo Sakazaki? Yes No The results were accurate, but the reasoning wasn't Should Ryu VS Ryo Sakazaki become a real Death Battle? Yes No |-| REDACTED= ''Description'' '' (This Death Battle is COMPLETED) Street Fighter VS Art of Fighting! Capcom's greatest martial artist vs SNK's hero! Who will emerge victorious?'' ''Interlude'' Boomstick: Japanese martial artists seem to be a trend in fighting games, huh? Wiz: Yup. And today we're gonna be pitting two fighting game icons against each other. Boomstick: Ryu, the tireless world warrior. Wiz: And Ryo Sakazaki, the Invincible Dragon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ryu (cue "Ryu's Theme from Street Fighter V") Wiz: Ryu is the wandering world warrior from Japan, fighting to find the answer that lies in the 'Heart of Battle'. Boomstick: Orphaned at a young age, Ryu was taken in by Gouken, a master of the fighting style known as Ansas...Anstat..Anastu... Wiz: Ansatsuken. While the original style of Ansatsuken is meant to kill an opponent, Gouken's take on the Ansatsuken does not attempt to kill an opponent. Boomstick: Gouken trained Ryu for twenty-three years in the An..sat..su...ken fighting style. See Wiz? I said it! Wiz: Gouken taught Ryu many iconic moves, such as the Hadoken, a ki-infused ball of energy. Boomstick: Erm, you mean a ki-infused FIREBALL, don't you, Wiz? Wiz: Actually, contrary to popular belief, the Hadoken is NOT actually a fireball. Hadokens are actually at normal body temperature. HOWEVER, he can power up his Hadoken with actual fire. This kind of Hadoken is known as the Shakunetsu Hadoken. Boomstick: He also has the Tatu..Tastu...I give up! I can't say this Japanese stuff! Wiz: *sigh* The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is a spinning kick that allows Ryu to fly forwards like a helicopter. Boomstick: It's also pretty hand for bypassing projectiles. Take that, fireball spammers! Wiz: The Shoryuken is a rising uppercut with enough force to launch opponents high into the air. '' ''Boomstick: And the Diarrohoea Joke Foot... Wiz: Joudan Sokutogeri! The Joudan Sokutogeri is a side kick that, at it's strongest, is able to bounce opponents off walls. Boomstick: Finally, the parry, or the Mind's Eye, is a defensive move that allows Ryu to block any incoming attacks, even super arts! He can even power it up into the Isshin, a parry that lets Ryu crumple his opponents to begin a combo! Wiz: He also packs a punch with his Super Arts. His Shinku Hadoken is a fast, multi-hitting hadoken. And the Shin Skoryuken is a powered-up Shoryuken which looks like it can send his opponent to the fucking dentist! *shows a clip of Ryu using the Shin Shoryuken on Captain Falcon* Wiz: However, Ryu has a desire to win at all costs. If Ryu loses control, he will tap into the Satsui No Hado, or the Surge of Murderous Intent, and become Evil Ryu. Boomstick: NOW we're talking! Evil Ryu gains a whole new range of moves such as the Ryusokyaku, a rising axe kick, and the Ashura Senku, a short teleport. Wiz: But it is called the Surge of Murderous Intent for a reason. Evil Ryu can pull off the Raging Demon, which literally destroys the opponents soul. Also, the Messatsu Goshoryu is a set of Goshoryukens which ends with Ryu driving a ball of dark energy straight into his opponent's head. Wiz: Despite the strength of the Satsui No Hado, Ryu has an even more powerful trait: Mu No Ken, or the Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: This power allowed him to destroy M. Bison with a single Hadoken. *shows the clip from Street Fighter V where Ryu defeats M. Bison* Wiz: In this state Ryu can fully focus on the fight without worrying about the Satsui No Hado taking him over. Boomstick: Ryu is strong enough to withstand a punch from Akuma that actually ripped a hole in his chest! He was also hung from a metal girder by only his head whilst Seth beat him up, and he survived! Talk about endurance! Wiz: He is also strong enough to lift massive boulders with... one-hundred-and-forty-year-old hermits sitting on top. *shows Oro's from Street Fighter 3 where Ryu is lifting a heavy boulder while Oro sits on top* Boomstick: Ryu has also defeated many opponents, including Sagat, Seth, Rashid, Ken, Alex, Necalli and even M. Bison himself. Wiz: While Ryu never fought the godlike-being Gill during the events of Street Fighter III, Alex managed to defeat Gill. However, Ryu not only beat Alex, but did so soundly. So we could assume that Ryu would be able to defeat Gill as well. Boomstick: Despite this, Ryu still isn't a perfect fighter. He's been defeated by Oro, M. Bison and Akuma. Wiz: Furthermore, Ryu only defeated M. Bison AFTER he had already been severely weakened by Chalie Nash. Boomstick: However, Ryu never gives up, and he will keep fighting until the very end. At the end of the day, you gotta respect the Street Fighter poster-boy. Ryu: "I fight to rid the world of such diabolical power! I'll show you what true strength is! It is the courage to stand up in the face of evil and emerge victorious!" Ryo Sakazaki (cue: "King of Fighters XIV: Micha Iya!") Wiz: Ryo was born into the Sakazaki family; a family with a passion for martial arts. Boomstick: When his mama died in a car crash, Ryo had to earn money for himself and his hot younger sister Yuri... Wiz: Really Boomstick... Boomstick: So Ryo thought the best way to earn money was to go fight strangers on the street. Logical. Wiz: He started out poorly, though he soon rose up to become a renowned fighter. His main strength is in his punches, much like his father. Boomstick: Ryo is a master of the fighting style of Kyokugenryu Karate. YES! I SAID IT, WIZ! Wiz: The Kouken is a one-handed projectile attack that knocks his opponents down. Boomstick: Ryo also has a great degree of Ki control, as he can gather Ki from Gaia. He can use this to launch a barrage of lightning-fast punches, known as the Zanretsuken! Wiz: Next, he Kohou is a rising uppercut. '' ''Boomstick: Isn't that just a Shoryuken copy? I mean, even the input is the same! *shows the Kohou alongside the Shoryuken* Boomstick: Yup. Wiz: The Hien Shippuu Kyaku is a devasting aerial kick that hits multiple times. Wiz: Also, what kind of fighter would Ryo be if he couldn't defend? The Joudan Uke parries high attacks, and the Gedan Uke blocks low attacks. This ensures that Ryo is safe, high and low. Boomstick: He also has powerful Super Moves. For example: Climax Desperation *shows Ryo hitting Nelson with Climax Desperation* Wiz: Climax Desperation hits the opponent with such force that they fly backwards and are crumpled instantly. Boomstick: The Haoh Kouken is a poweful, two-handed Kouken that hits multiple times. Wiz: And finally the Ryuuko Ranbu, a deadly version of the Zanretsuken. Boomstick: Ryo is a pretty damn strong fighter. He's defeated the likes of Mr. Karate and Geese Howard in fair one-on-one matches. Wiz: However, while he did defeat Mr. Big, he only did so with the help of Robert Garcia. Also, he admits to being not the smartest of fighters. Boomstick: But all in all, Ryo Sakazaki is ready to show you that he truly is the king of fighters! Ryo: Kyokugen is about exceeding your limits! It's abour reaching new heights beyond your former limits, not your twisted definition! Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle "SHO...RYU..KEN!" yelled Ryu as he savagely uppercutted Little Mac into the air. "Argh!" screamed Little Mac, just before hitting the floor, battered and dazed. "And the winner is Ryu!" said the announcer. Little Mac smiled at Ryu. "Nice moves, man!" "Thank you. It was a pleasure to fight you." said Ryu. As the lights dimmed, the announcer said "And now, Ryu has reached the finals of the tournament! His opponent will be..." "Ryo Sakazaki, the Invincible Dragon!" hollered the announcer as the lights came back on and the crowd cheered. Ryo and Ryu met in the centre of the arena, taking up their fighting stances. "Go for broke!" yelled the announcer FIGHT! (cue "KOF14: A Kiss for Geese) "Hadoken!" Ryu sent a ball of energy towards Ryo. "Kouken!" The two energy balls cancelled each other out. Ryu and Ryo ran towards each other. "Kohou!" Ryo landed an uppercut squarely on Ryu's jaw. "The first hit has been recorded!" said the announcer. The World Warrior was sent crashing to the floor. Ryo dashed forwards. "Zanretsuken!" But Ryu was ready. The first punch flew towards Ryu. They all connected and sent RYu reeling. Ryo tried to follow up, but Ryu whirled around and sent him soaring with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. "Joudan Sokutegeri!" Ryu kicked Ryo in the face, sending blood down his face. "That's it!" muttered Ryo. "Haoh...Kouken!" The Haoh Kouken hit Ryu hard. He followed up with a successful Zanretsuken that knocked Ryu to the floor. "I've never seen a combo that intense!" exclaimed the announcer. "Can Ryu get up? He has 10 seconds...". Ryu got up, firing a Shakunetsu Hadoken that set Ryo on fire. The smell of burning soon engulfed the arena. "You'll pay!" screamed Ryo, as he got up. "Climax DESPERATION!" The crowed gasped as Ryo's punch caught Ryu in the chest... And tore right through it. (cue: "Evil Ryu's Theme- SSFIV: AE) Ryo pulled out his fist as Ryu sank to his knees. Anger flooded Ryu's face. "No... the Satsui No Hado! It's taking me over!" thought Ryu. Suddenly, a blood-red aura surrounded Ryu as his gi turned black. "I HAVE AWOKEN AT LAST!" roared Evil Ryu. A Ryusokyaku caught Ryo in the head. "What is happening?.." said the slightly scared announcer. "DIE!" screamed Evil Ryu. Two Goshoryukens caught Ryo, followed by a third. "Death's embrace AWAITS!!!" A ball of dark energy was driven into Ryo's face. The crowd was loving it! (cue: "KOF14: Soy Sauce for Geese") "I cannot lose to this evil!" thought Ryo. Ryu turned back to normal. "That was cheating. I shouldn't have done that." he muttered. He didn't even have time to react as a Ryuuko Ranbu hit him multiple times. Ryu tried a Shoryuken, but Ryo was too fast. Eight, nine, ten, eleven punches and kicks hit Ryu. Blood was everywhere on Ryu. The final uppercut sent Ryu flying into the air. "Folks, I think Ryo might have this in the bag!" said the announcer. Ryu landed on the arena's edge. "Its over! I am the winner? Do you really think that you could beat me?" said Ryo, knowing that he had won. "Here's your answer." replied Ryu. (cue: "Ryu's Theme from SFIV") His eyes glowed blue as Ryo's looked on in bewilderment. Ryu had tapped into the Mu No Ken. "Ryuuko Ranbu!" yelled Ryo as he surged forward. "Ryo's gonna win, I'm telling you!" said the announcer. He was wrong. Ryu parried the first attack. And the second. And the third. "That's just like Daigo!" someone in the stands yelled as the crowd roared their approval. "Isshin!" Ryu punched Ryo in the gut. Ryo crumpled to the floor. His eyes widened in shock. "SHIN... SHORYU..KEEEEEEEEN!!!" Ryo's head was knocked off his body as blood flew everywhere. Ryu landed, then clutched at the hole in his chest. "It was a very difficult fight." He fell to the ground to but was alive, even though he had a hole in his chest. K.O! Epilogue Boomstick: That was AMAZING! And very close! Wiz: Indeed. While Ryo definitely outclassed base Ryu, Evil Ryu and Mu No Ken Ryu definitely surpassed Ryo. Boomstick: But surely Ryu should've just used the Raging Demon to kill Ryo? ''Wiz: That wouldn't have worked, as it would be too slow to catch Ryo. '' Boomstick: Looks like Ryo just doesn't understand the art of fighting against a Street Fighter. Wiz: The Winner is Ryu. Who would you be rooting for? Ryu Ryo Sakazaki Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Street Fighter vs Art of Fighting' themed Death Battles Category:DeathBattleDude Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs King of Fighter's themed Death Battles Category:Ansatsuken420 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with Music